


New Lands

by Turtle_lover_912



Category: TikTok - Fandom
Genre: @brianna_blackheart, @cold_rome, @ibnic89, @lustfulblood_king, @n0cte, @the_rorlax, Action/Adventure, Bards, Original Character(s), Purgatory Abyss, Supernatural Elements, TikTok, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_lover_912/pseuds/Turtle_lover_912
Summary: A fanfic with some of the amazing OCs of TikTok and my own.





	1. Chapter 1

Summer Johnson is a 16-year-old girl, she had been abandoned at birth. She had nearly died in the cold weather before one of the Priests heard her screams. The priest was Father James. He had taken her under his wing and trained her in the faith. By the age of 12, she learned how to exercise demons with simplistic ease. To her, it was fun to cast them back into the pits of hell which they had clawed there way from.

When she was 13 that all changed. They were exorcising a demon, Crimson. As she chanted in Latin he begged to be spared not wanting to back. By the time she felt bad for the demon, it was too late. The demon was back in hell and its host was dead because of the demon's grip on the person. That night Summer thought over what she was doing. What if demons were nice who were just like human with wants and needs?

Within the next two years, she had moved out of the church and began fighting for demons' rights. To let them manifest in their natural forms as long as they didn't hurt or break the Kingdoms laws. It was two years of hard work but she did it. Of course, most of the Kingdom hated her and she lived on the streets but demons slowly started popping up around the world and began living ordinary lives. Even if it cost her any chance of a normal life, she was glad to be a huge help. Treaties were signed, wars against the supernatural ended. All of this in under two years.

________________________________________________________________________________

Summer panted slightly as she ran through the capital of the Kingdom Rhoaria. The city itself was named Starryfog. A ship of all kinds of supernatural creatures was set to arrive shortly and Sumer needed to be there to make sure said creatures wouldn't be mistreated. Little did Summer know a simple task to protect the creatures of the night would be both the worst and best decision of her life. And not only that but this mission would also lead to what some might consider her death.


	2. The Bard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer makes a friend

Summer sighed as she approached the dock warding people off as they protested the arrivals of the supernatural creatures. Summer noticed a woman in the corner of her eye but ignored her to greet the newcomers. She formally introduced herself to them and them to the Knights who were meant to protect them while they were in their Kingdom. After smoothing out details of their stay and where they could find her if anyone committed a crime against them. After the guards threatened the people with detainment the crowed very reluctantly dispersed.

Once Summer felt the others were in good hands she went to leave to hopefully find scraps. She was stopped though by a woman, wearing mostly red. She had a red long sleeve shirt on rolled up to her elbows, what looked to be a red corset around her stomach with black pants, and a red cloak. The strange woman had bright red hair with pointy ears, she had a fuller figure but it added to her motherly impression. She also had bright blue eyes that had heartbreak and hurt in them but also kindness and love.

"Hello, I'm Nichole Reddley. You're her, aren't you? The human who fought for the rights of Supernatural creatures?" The woman said pulling out an old leather journal that looked worn from use. Summer instantly concluded that she was a Bard but she fit in as a human quite well. "You're Summer Johnson right?" She asked excitedly.

"You know you're quite lucky no one spotted you." Summer said her eyes glancing around them glad that most of the protesters had gone and left. "But yes I'm Summer Johnson. What can I help you with? You know, besides being your protector in case someone tries to make an attempt on your life?" Summer said as she began walking once again the woman quickly and eagerly following her as she walked the streets people whispering as they walked by.

"Well you're a lot younger than many of us supernaturals imagined. But I was hoping to interview you for an article in the Woodvale Institute's newspaper. To give the students hope of one day visiting the human world." Nichole said to Summer following her into a mostly empty ally. It was dark and dingy like it came out of a dramatic novel.

"Sure I guess. But I wanna read it before it gets published. Also, I want it noted that there are still battles being fought every day. Not only for supernaturals but for humans that support them too." Summer said to Nicole as she found fresh food from the trash. Nichole's face scrunched up, her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Why are you getting food from a trashcan?" Nichole asked the 16-year-old girl.

"Well, most of the Kingdom has strong hate towards me. They refuse to serve me, give me a job, or a home. This is how I live. Where have you been staying while you were looking for me?" Summer asked the woman curiously. "Also how old are you? No offense you don't look like you're old enough to be a teacher." Summer said to her.

"Oh, Catalina Inn and I'm 25, not a teacher a Jr. Counselor." Nichole said to her after glancing at her notes as she hadn't been in town very long.

"That makes sense Mrs. Smith is a bling old bat. How about you share that room with me for the next few days. Can't ask me questions if I die from a cold due to the supposedly approaching storms." Summer said taking a bite from an apple after cleaning it off as she held out her hand for Nichole to shake. Nichole was a bit reluctant at first but couldn't stand the thought of this child sleeping in the streets. She shook hands with the girl in agreement.

"You got a deal."


	3. The Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nichole takes note.

12/05/xxxx

When first meeting Summer Johnson, much like I was you would be taken back. Not only by her youth but by her fierce protectiveness she shows towards Supernaturals and her determination to keep them safe. Upon learning of her past it became clear that she does this out of guilt for hurting so many Supernaturals before she changed her course. It is amazing though of all the things she is doing. It is for that reason I have invited her to come to the Woodvale Institute. A place to call home. She seemed reluctant at first but I slowly lured her into the idea when I mentioned Garrus who could help her fit in seeing as she's human and all. I mean I know Garrus isn't human but he has the tendency to take oddballs under his wing. Summer definitely fills that criteria.

There is something about her that makes you feel like she's been through a lot. And not just in this lifetime but others as well. She and Garrus are similar in that respect. The way they walk speaks more about what they've seen than anything else. But for Summer it all seems just below the surface. The adventurer in me hopes it's true and Summer ends up getting her happy ending. She deserves than most people I know.

She's also great at breaking peoples emotions down. She reads people like theyre open books. She was able to read my heartbreak from miles away. She, as I do, avoids it and just makes sure we mostly keep busy so I have no time to dwell on the pain I feel. She's an amazing comfort since we met a week ago. Our ship leaves tomorrow at three so Summer as suggested we nap.

That's one thing that worries me though, she sleeps a lot and is very active at night. She thinks I don't know but she worries about the others. I followed her three days ago. For the most part, she breaks up drunken fights or stops Supernaturals from making deals with humans. It was slightly amusing to see a 16-year-old yell a demon about how children's signatures were not legally binding and to be on their way.

I have started my poems for her adventure. I showed her the first one and she loved it. She hastily rewrote the poem. She keeps it on her person at all times, like it is something to be cherished and loved. Humans are sort of funny that way they pack bond with anyone and everyone. Not only that but things, a humans worst fear is to be alone in any situation.

12/06/xxxx

It is morning time now. Every day I am with her she reminds me of what a young Garrus would be like when he was younger. She asks as many questions as she can. I give her the answers I know. The questions I don't know I write down for Garrus to go over when they meet. I have a feeling the two will get along like peanut butter and jelly. Plus I think Garrus could help her cope with the things she did as a child, exercising demons and all that. They, Garrus and Summer, can reassure people they did no wrong but always blame themselves for things they couldn't control.

We're getting brunch in town and eating with the crew. After all, you can't miss the ship if you're with the crew. Summer insists we go now. Apparently, the restaurant is very popular. I can't wait to show her the magic that awaits in the Supernatural world.


	4. Storm While At Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ship gets caught in a storm.

The sky was overcast but the crew wasn't deterred by that. The last of the passengers piled on casting glancing at Summer. She was the only human on board. The crew was mostly Werewolves and shapeshifters. Summer used her charisma as she asked all the questions she could think of. Nichole had claimed them cots to sleep on in the lower deck as Summer ran around excitedly. Soon enough they were at sea and all given tasks to do based off what skills they had. Nichole was set up for logging and Summer was in the kitchen.

It was strange, cooking for others. Summer was use to doing things with no help so the first night was a bit of a mess but it got done. The second, third, fourth, and fifth-day things went smoothly.

The storm clouds never dispersed.

The Captain said it was normal. It was on the fifth night that things went downhill. Far, far, off in the distance you could see and hear the lighting and the thunder. Summer watched in amazement as the Captain assured that they would be fine and the storm would likely pass by morning. Summer watched with a small smile at the edge of the ship careful not to lean over.

"You seem pretty captivated by a storm. Are you scared?" Nichole asked her curiously from a few feet behind.

"This is going to sound really weird but it reminds me of something." Summer started softly looking down at the waves sloshing at the sides of the ship. "It's like when you first wake from a dream and you try to recall it. Everything gets fuzzy and fades." Summer said shaking her head as she glanced to Nichole who had moved to stand beside her.

"I don't know why you would have a memory of a storm." Nichole said honestly but there was no judgment in her voice as her mind went to work wondering what made the teen so strange. "Tell me about your childhood?" Nichole asked softly. Summer opened her mouth to speak but strangely drew a blank.

"Well umm... what do you want to know?" Summer asked curiously looking to Nichole.

"Tell me your earliest memory?" Nichole said softly but Summer couldn't think of anything. She looked a bit distressed as she backed up from the edge of the ship. Her brows furrowed as her mind desperately trying to think of something.

"Why can't I remember?" Summer demanded tears coming to her eyes, she was getting strange looks from the other passengers and the crew. She grunted as the storm reached the ship. It started at a light sprinkle but soon was pouring rain down. Lightning and thunder crashed down around the ship. Soon the captain was yelling orders at the crew.

"Nichole, get that human under control. I do not believe the gods are in our favor." The Captain yelled as Nichole quickly nodded as she slowly approached Summer.

"Summer I know how scary this must be but you need to come with me into the underbelly of the ship." Nichole as the waves splashed up onto the ship hitting Summer. She shook her head as she backed into the other side of the ship. The ship rocked roughly, pitching Nichole forward towards Summer. The force alone threw them overboard with a scream as they crashed into the icy cold waters.

Both quickly emerged from the waters. treading with coughs to get the water out of their lungs. They screamed for help but there was no hope. The crew was short-staffed and they couldn't spare any men.

So there they were Summer and Nichole treading water in the middle of the ocean during a hellish storm.


	5. New Lands with Old Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone saves Summer and Nichole but at what cost?

When Nicole woke she was immediately concerned. She was in a giant bedroom that looked like it would belong to a teenage girl. There were books everywhere and it was a bit of a mess. But there was a sense of stillness to the room. Nichole stood up from the bed noting she was wearing silk pajamas and her clothes were on the ottoman at the end on the bed. She got to work changing quickly before the was a knock at her door. She turned as a tall Vampire was standing before her.

"Calm down I'm not going to eat you. Come on the King is waiting for you. He's been on edge for a while." The man said leading the way. Nichole decided to wait to ask questions to the King himself. Vampires were known to be quite violent when they needed to be but the King tried to keep Vampires away from humans after the war had ended.

When Nichole entered the room the first thing she noticed was Summer. She was laid out on a stone platform brown hair a mess while framing her face. The man sitting next to her holding her hand in his looked up.

"Who are you?" Nichole asked him curiously and slightly terrified. 

"I am King Erasmus, tell me what makes you take a 16-year-old from the city? She was safe there and thanks to you she will either die or go on a murdering rampage." The King snarled angrily as he stood from his spot at Summer's side. He still had a hand on her arm thumb rubbing over her skin as if soothing her.

"I wanted her to feel safe and loved. No one liked her there. And I don't understand she's a sweetheart. She wouldn't hurt anyone." Nichole said in her defense. The King let out a small, frustrated sigh sitting down. 

"Of course you didn't understand no one ever understands. Sit down." He ordered her pointing to the chair next to him his eyes resting on Summer. She looked paler than normal and she didn't really look that good.

"Summer was born 1600 years ago, she was a vampire-human hybrid. It is rare for children to live but possible. When her mother died I put all my energy into protecting her. When she was 400 years old she got the mark of wrath. Every vampire gets marked with one of the seven deadly sins. Normally we kill children marked with wrath as soon as the kill with no reason. If we had let them live they would kill thousands of people. Instead of letting that dark part of her take over her. I sent her to the human world where her human side would be more dominate. Every few years Id change her identity, memories, and location. As long as she was in the human world the wrath wouldn't consume her. Now that she's back, when she wakes up she will want nothing more to kill, maim, and injure." The King said with a small sigh. "I will have to kill her." He said gently petting her hair tears in his eyes.

"No, you don't. Maybe she can control it. You ave to give her a chance to prove herself." Nichole said quickly to him hoping to persuade him. But vampires were known for being fairly stubborn as the man stood going to the exit. Nichole quickly followed him through the halls.

"I most it's my job and duty as King and if there was any other way trust me I would know." He said grabbing a long sword from the armory wall. Using his super hearing he heard a far off yell from the room Summer had been kept in. "Shit, she's awake." He cursed locking Nichole into the armory. 

"Hey, you can't leave me here!" She screamed but it was too late the vampire was long gone to look for Summer.

By the time he had gotten to the throne room, there were 14 dead bodies and Summer was nowhere to be found. They were all guards who had been milling about, she went out of her way to kill them.

So then the hunt began.


	6. Help From Far Away

Erasmus had been antsy for the past two weeks. There were already hundreds dead and Summer seemingly had no rhyme or reason. Nichole tried to help but there wasn't much she could do.

"I think we should call in help. We're not getting anywhere on our own." Nichole said on the 15th day.

"No not happing," Erasmus said quickly shutting down the idea. "I caused this and I'm going to finish it." He snarled as he threw down the book he had been reading before. Nichole had successfully convinced him that killing her wasn't the way to go. But every other option wasn't working.

"Erasmus you've been working on this for two weeks you need to feed, sleep, and get rid of that pent up energy." Nichole scolded him as Erasmus let out a small exhausted sigh running a hand over his face to get rid of the sleep.

"Fine and just so you know I hate that you're right. Call in that friend you've been mailing all week. I am going to feed and satisfy my sin of lust. You stay in the castle. I don't want you to be stuck here forever." Erasmus said to her reluctantly as she happily began drafting the next letter to bring Garrus to the Vampire kingdom.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Garrus arrived he soaked up everything that made up the kingdom. The castle was ancient as he read the stories engraved on the walls taking his time to go through them. The guards were a bit annoyed but let him take his time. When he arrived in the throne room he was surprised to be greeted with Nichole napping at a table and a man around his height walking out of a room followed by a few women slightly disheveled. The women saw themselves out with flirtatious grins at Garrus.

"Ah you must be Garrus, Nichole speaks very highly of you and your abilities," Erasmus said to the man. Erasmus pitch-black hair was covered by his hat keep its messiness hidden away. Garrus nodded shaking his hand. At this time Nichole stirred from her nap. She had been doing research to try and save the poor girl she had grown to care for, even in such a short amount of time. 

"Nice to meet you too. Though I think its best we get straight to work, your daughter is on quite the killing spree." Garrus said going to the marble table sitting down across from Nichole as she let out a small yawn. 

"Hey boss, I've been a bit busy as you can tell. " She said trying to lighten the mood a bit as she kept with the latest sightings and killings.

"I can tell. Now I know you said she's a vampire but how did she live as a human without feeding for so long? It doesn't make sense." Garrus said brow raised at Erasmus in question.

"During the human-vampire wars, I met her mother. A human nurse who helped me heal after a harsh battle. We fell in love durring the war. At some point she got pregnant. I, we were so happy. She passed away durring childbirth. I don't understand what this has to do with Summer and her killing spree." Erasmus said quickly wiping away the tears that had come to his eyes putting up his cold front. 

"Well, shes half-human so she should be killing at a much slower rate than she actually is. She doesn't have super anything so how is she killing so fast?" Garrus asked clearly he already knew the answer but both Nichole and Erasmus were clueless. "Think what happens when a sin latches onto a humans body?" Garrus asks them.

"It completely overtakes their body forcing the soul its self out." Nichole said with a bright grin finally understanding.

"Okay, but what does this mean for us?" Erasmus asked with a slight snarl.

"It means that Summer isn't doing the killing herself she has no control. Wrath is wandering around in her body getting people to murder each other. We just need to find the body and exercise it. No need to try and reason with her. Once we do that, her soul should return to her body." Garrus said with a small shrug at the end of his explanation.

"So where's her soul now?" Nichole asked curiously.

"Purgatory, she lived a moral life but due to her being half-vampire she can't get into heaven." Erasmus said confidently the other two nodded as it made sense that she would be stuck in the middle ground.


	7. Purgatory Abyss

When Summer awoke she knew something was wrong. She was in a comfortable bed rather than in the sea. She slowly sat up blinking slowly. 

"Mom she's awake!" A man yelled. Summer jumped slightly terrified. She scrambled up the bed realizing she was wearing a onesie that was Christmas themed. He was black and had dreadlocks that came to his shoulders. He had this strange neon green markings on his skin. Nearly instantly a woman appeared in the doorway. She had pitch-black hair that completely covered one eye and wore a top at. She had pale skin and black markings on her face. 

"Where, where am I? Who are you?" Summer asked anxiously looking between the two practically yelling out her questions. Soon others joined them in the room all squeezing in after the first man's mother. Soon there were 5 people in the room besides Summer. 

"Hey, hey. Breathe." The first woman said sitting on the bed slowly. "All you need to know right now is that you're safe." She said taking one of Summer's hands with a soft squeeze. Summer slowly relaxed nodding slowly.

Her eyes darted to the second man who came in. He had a mark that looked like a strange square on his left cheek. The man next to him had a black mark going down from his forehead to the tip of his nose and more across his face. The second girl stood out the most with bright red parts in her otherwise pitch-black hair. They seemed like an odd group of people as she only took note of the first thing she noticed about them.

"We are the Blackheart family. I am Brianna." The woman said with a kind smile as Summer slowly relaxed looking to the others for them to introduce themselves. The man with the square mark on his cheek stepped up.

"I am Nocte, these three are our kids. If you can call them that." He said understanding that to Summer they probably looked all the same age. "That is Rome." He said pointing to the man she had woken up to, who was now inspecting a neon green ball or orb. "That is Johnny." He said pointing the other man with the stripe mark on his face. "And that is Daria." He said pointing to the girl with red in her air. She though seemed more interested in her nails and the leash she was wearing. Summer nodded slowly in understanding.

"So where am I exactly?" Summer asked still confused as she got out of the bed she was in but Nocte was quick to cut her off on the way to the window. 

"I think we should some food in you, are you hungry?" He asked guiding her through the door and downstairs to the kitchen all the blinds closed. Brianna rolled her eyes at her husband's behavior. 

"Hun let the poor girl go. It's better to be honest than to postpone it." Brianna said to him waving him away, their three kids lurking around curious about the newest member of their strange family. "You are in Purgatory, you died. We are the Cult of Blackheart. While you're here we'll keep you safe." She said gently but Summer looked scared. 

"Dead? I can't be dead, I was on a ship. I was alive, I was with Nichole. Is she here too?" Summer asked quickly becoming distressed. They looked at her with sorrow. Normally others would deliver this news but she was rather young for the normal type who showed up in purgatory. "I fell overboard..." Summer muttered softly to herself.

"That's most likely how you died in the water." Brianna said gently to her. "Don't worry about your Nichole friend. If she's not here that's generally a good thing." She explained gently. 

"But hey you don't need to worry about her. You have us, we'll be here with you every step of the way." Rome and Johnny said practically in sync. 

With a slow nod, Summer accepted that she was in Purgatory.


	8. A Trip To The Past

"So how are we supposed get wrath out of her body?" Nichole asked Garrus curiously. "Or even find Wrath for that matter?" Nichole added brow furrowed as Erasmus went to sit on the throne.

"Simple really, go to the future and see if I can get answers there." Garrus said with a small shrug.

"Just pop into the future? That takes power and skill. What if you mess up the timeline?" Erasmus asked brow raised in curiosity. Garrus looked unfazed by the questions the Vampire King was asking him.

"I've done it before. No need to worry, I know what I'm doing." Garrus said pulling out his wand. With a quick wave and bright flash, he was gone. This left Nichole and Erasmus alone.

"You know I hate when he does that. Goes off on his own like he's better than everyone else." Nichole said with a small huff as she began packing up the books she had been looking through. Erasmus sat up in his throne more than concerned, after all he was putting the life of his daughter in this strange man's hands.

"So this isn't the first time he's done this?" Erasmus asked Nichole as he stood going to help her load the books on the cart so they could be taken from the throne room back to the library.

"Nope. Come on might as well keep ourselves occupied." Nichole said leading the way.

________________________________________________________________________________

Garrus grunted as he landed in the future having followed Summer's timeline her's was chaotic which means at some point she learned to time travel. He looked around and noticed he was at Woodvale Institute. He straightened his posture and glanced around the empty halls. Soon Summer came strutting down the hall paper in hand. She wore her classic black and white dress hair pulled into a ponytail. She didn't look much different from the picture Nichole showed him. The only difference was the black robe with golden yellow on the inside of it. She glanced up seeing the man.

"Garrus." Summer said with a bright smile. "I was just looking for you. Ohh I know that look. So when are you from and what do you want?" She asked him crossing her arms hip cocked out not looking impressed.

"I've done this before?" Garrus asked her which seemingly gave her the answer she was looking for.

"So this is our first travel together. Well, let's go. Gotta get Wrath out of me." Summer said linking arms with the man.

"Wait why can't you just tell me how to get rid of wrath and let me do it?" Garrus asked her as she led the way to an empty room.

"Because you need to keep tabs in your journal what happens. Whenever you cheat the system you come to me. So you need to keep tabs in this journal so I can always know where we are. " She said handing him a leatherbound book. "While I defeat Wrath you journal it that way I know how to deal with it." She said grabbing an identical book that had more wear and tear. She read through the first couple of pages nodding slowly.

"Okay, so how many of these things have we don together?" Garrus asked her curiously.

"Can't tell spoilers. Now let's go we need to get to the past now." Summer said seriously grabbing his hand. Garrus nodded and with a wave of his wand they were off back into the past.

________________________________________________________________________________

Summer looked around the castle with a small sigh. She noticed a raven arrive through the window which had been delivering the reports of murders. Summer read the address and nodded.

"Well best be off, time to deceive wrath then get back to the future." Summer said.


	9. Tricking Wrath

When Summer and Garrus arrived in Arderry things weren't looking too good. Summer hid her face with the hood of the cloak. She didn't want to trigger the towns peoples memories of the wrath controlled version of her past self.

"Garrus you need to listen to me when I say this. You need to stay away from me and Wrath. I have a plan but it paints a giant target on your back." Summer said with a small sigh as they walked through the village. "I know you don't know who I am, not really. But you need to trust me." Summer said stopping in her spot on the side of the road. On the hill in the distance was a woman watching the people yelling at each other. 

"Why didn't you want to see Erasmus while we were at the castle?" Garrus asked making his face look angry so they would fit in with the rest of the town.

"Let's just say after this I say a few choice words to Erasmus. And we go our separate ways." Summer said awkwardly pretending to get angry. She watched as Wrath disappeared probably making itself comfortable in her body. "Come on. Let's go, we can't waste time like this." She said leading the way. Garrus quickly followed her as she struts through the streets.

"Okay, what's your plan?" Garrus asked her as she pulled out her wand turning to him.

"Knock you out." Summer said and with a wave of her wand, Garrus was out cold in the middle of the street. With another wave, the man was floating above the crowd as she led the way to whereWrath was staying. Summer sighed softly a plan playing out in her mind. She made it up the hill to the wooden cabin Wrath was staying at. She knocked on the door grinning at her younger self. 

"Wrath, I'm you from the future and we have a problem." Summer said as Wrath wore a leather jacket over her classic black and white dress.

"We do?" Wrath asked eyebrow raised. Summer kept calm as the urge to fight rose in her chest. The only person who could resist wrath was wrath itself. 

"Him, he's a nuisance to us and I want to send a message t his friends in the future." Summer said playing the unfeeling card. 

"So bury him alive?" Wrath asked as Summer nodded leading the way to the backyard physically dragging Garrus to the back using magick to subtly lighten his weight and keep him from getting burns on his body. She grabbed a shovel and they got to work digging a grave into the ground. They worked hours digging the grave without magic. Summer pulled out holy salt and sprinkled it into the grave so wrath wouldn't be able to leave it.

"What's that for?" Wrath asked as Summer grinned.

"Well, I have no idea what the hell he is so, for now, I'm just hoping it keeps him out of our hair." Summer lied to Wrath with ease. 

"Good you had me scared for a second I thought we were digging my grave." Wrath said moving to grab Garrus but Summer was quick to use a spell to stun Wrath in its spot-causing its vessel to lock up as she moved it into the grave. With another wave of her wand, Garrus woke with a start.

"We did." Summer said to the defenseless sin. Common Garrus we need to bury it." Summer ordered and Garrus reluctantly got started piling dirt onto Wrath as Summer sprinkled in the holy salt every once in a while.

"What do we do after this?" Garrus asked after the grave was completely filled.

"Leave it for three days and get a priest to bless the sight. Listen b the time all this gets done. Summer will have been in Purgatory a lot longer than 15 days. Time is faster there." She explained shaking her head. "Remember take notes in your journal. Now you need to get me back home now. I don't want to be here more than I have to. " Summer said with a small sigh.

Garrus nodded in understanding easily remembering what she had told them and he took her arm in his.

With a wave of his wand they were going back to the future.


	10. Two and a Half Years

Summer panted softly sword in hand as she faced Rome in the ring. Her muscles shook from the strain of fighting for two hours. Summer had been in purgatory abyss and learned a lot in the time she had been there. First, she wasn't human. Neither were her parents. Her dad was a Vampire and her mom was a goddess apparently. When Brianna learned of this she made Summer push herself so she would be able to protect herself against her parents' enemies. 

She was exhausted though as was Rome. She had managed to get Daria out first since the woman used to having to use her seduction power to take out enemies so Summer just threw her out of the ring. Johnny had accidentally got taken out by one of Rome's more brutal attacks. Though it sounded like an easy fight they had been at it for hours. Even when dodging she was no match for Rome's experience. He had his own sword but it wasn't double-edged like hers was. Summer switched her sword to her other hand. Brianna and Nocte watched ready to step in if things went wrong. 

After all, this was a training exercise for all of them. For Daria, it was to see if she could ward of people she didn't want to seduce. For Rome and Johnny, it was to get them to hold back on attacks if they didn't want to kill the person. Summer blocked Rome's strike grunting at the pain of her tired muscles. Rome swung it again striking Summer in the side. She screamed in pain holding her side dropping the sword. 

"Rome!" Brianna yelled stepping in as Rome startled out of his focused look. Nocte took his son's sword as the siblings watched on in concern. The only time Summer had been injured was during the first fight. Brianna easily healed her as Summer slowly passed out, body tired after the quick healing.

When Summer woke her stomach growled and Rome imeadeatly tried to feed her. He had been waiting by her side. 

"Rome I can feed myself." Summer said quickly as she took the food and he made a small noise as if he wanted to say something. Rome sat watching her eat as he thought through what h wanted to say. She had learned all their little quirks in the last two years. When Rome got upset he was quiet and moody. If he was upset because he did something to someone he tried to make up for it by caring for them. Like he was now.

"I'm, I'm sorry." He said looking from his hands to her as the lay in her bed. He was sorry, Rome was the best out of the siblings to control his strength. He and Summer were really close. She always went to him for her nightmares, they were really vivid dreams of people murdering each other. He had been in the next room and heard her scream. He comforted her nearly every night. She was close to all of them. 

"Rome, we were training. Johnny has done way worse." Summer said gently to him with a small smile as she finished eating. 

"Yes but I should have control." Rome said with a small sigh. 

"Rome, why are you so hard on yourself? You know mom and dad love you right? even if you mess up sometimes. I mean out of all of us you're the best behaved most of the time. And you keep Johnny from doing way worse than he could." Summer said as Rome nodded with a small smile. 

"I know pip squeak it just I feel like they expect more from me," Rome said to her as Summer nodded slowly understanding. 

"I know what you mean but if it weren't for you I wouldn't know my father was a vampire and my mother was a god." Summer said with a small smile giving him a tight hug. "You're the best big brother a girl could-" Summer stopped brows furrowing looking at her body as she faded feeling a pulling sensation. "Rome what's happening?" Summer asked voice loud and panicking. The others heard her and quickly came to her room.

"You're being summoned back to earth, Summer stay calm wherever you end up well be there as soon as possible." Nocte said gently pulling a softly crying Summer into his arm as she faded away in his hold. 

"You heard your father get ready for a trip we're getting my daughter back." Brianna snarled angrily wondering who the hell was summoning her daughter.


End file.
